Tori's Turn
by littlefiction
Summary: After suffering through a rather embarassing prank, Hatori decides to play a trick on Shigure for a change, and Ayame's the perfect bait.


Disclaimer: This one doesn't own Fruits Basket or related stuff, it all belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Warnings: implied MxMxM, no lemon, no real substance, just random fun

Yesterday my mommy took me to Mitsuwa (which I do not own), which is one of my favorite stores ever- it's the only place where I can get nearly all of my favorite things (things as in objects, as in not people or concepts). As a result, I have had nearly all of my favorite foods in the past 48 hours, including sembei, fish eggs, sushi, rice, seaweed, salmon, mochi and, yes, a PEACH! And it was a much better peach than the so-called peaches I get at the grocery store near my house (which I also do not own). You might not know this about me but I am very easily influenced, and two major influences on my fanfiction are reviewers and food. This story is the result of the happy, happy mood I am in as the result of eating the above mentioned foods, and as such it is typical of my most random fics.

This story takes place after Distraction, but stands on its own so no need to read the other first. Distraction was a random event and did not change the over-all plot or situation for anyone involved, it was just a fun little one shot that looked at a moment in time for the one and only Mabudachi Trio.

"Speaking" '_Shigure Thinking'_

Tori's Turn

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Idiots." Hatori sighed, watching his childhood friends as they stood there laughing like hyenas. Well, 'they stood' is an exaggeration, as Shigure could barely hold himself up and was leaning heavily on Ayame. "That wasn't funny. It will take that poor man hours to clean up all those feathers." Hatori glared at the two grown men who were now giggling like schoolgirls "not to mention the cost of replacing that locker room," more snickering, "and the cafeteria," giggling, "And the library", chuckling, "and the cost of paying for all the substitutes to replace the teachers, all of whom are now on strike," poorly suppressed snorts, "and that poor tiger will never be the same." Ayame and Shigure broke out into another fit of shameless laughter.

…

Hatori smiled softly for the first time in a long time, as he emptied his physician's bag and proceeded to fill it with the proper tools he needed to pull this off- one generic massage textbook, one set of scented body oils, two towels, a screwdriver, screws, a padlock, wires, a speaker, a microphone, and some thick rope just in case. He had to be ready for anything if he was going to pull this off. Yes, Hatori was going to do something he had never attempted- play a trick- and on Shigure no less!

…

Step 1: Set the Scene

"Oi." Hatori said simply as he took off his shoes by the front door of Shigure's house. The novelist came bouncing into the room happily at the sound of his old friend's voice.

"Hatori! It's been ages! What's the occasion?"

"I need to borrow your office for the day."

"For what?"

"Important business. And we need to not be disturbed, so I'm going to install a lock."

"Ohhh… a meeting huh? With who? GASP! Has Tori taken a lover?"

"…"

"OH! I'm right!"

"Idiot." Hatori went into the room and proceeded to install the lock.

…

Step 2: Catch the Bait

"TORI-SAN!" Aaya squealed, leaping to his dear Tori-san's side the second the door to Ayame was opened. Hatori looked skeptically at the ultra short nurses uniform (with a partially finished hem) Ayame was barely wearing- and chose not to comment.

"Ayame."

"Yes?"

"I need a favor."

"**Anything** for Tori-san," Ayame purred, "what can I do for you? Oh! Tori-san, shall I make you a-"

"No dresses."

Ayame pouted.

"I'm learning a new technique for healthcare, and I need someone to practice on."

Ayame shook his head dramatically. "I can't, you know I don't take any unnecessary-"

"This isn't medication, Ayame, I'm learning some very basic massage techniques, and-"

"Oh! You want to give me a massage! I would love that! Yes! yes! I will gladly offer up my body, use it as you will!"

"Thank you. Now, go change into something less controversial and we'll go."

"Now? Ok. I'll drive!"

"No, you won't."

…

Step 3: Temptation

"Aaya, my love! It's been too long!"

"Gure-san, every moment away from your sweet embrace-"

"Enough, Ayame."

"Ok!" Aaya chirped. Hatori lead Aaya by the elbow into Shigure's office, and slammed it in Shigure's face. Hatori proceeded to padlock the door and place the tiny speaker next to the door, blocking it from Aaya's view with his bag, as Aaya skipped merrily over to the disaster that was the novelist's desk. "How can he work in here?" Aaya spun around suddenly, "How can you work in here? Why are we working in here?"

"Because," Hatori said, strategically pulling out an aroma therapy candle, "I don't want my office smelling like lavender."

"Ohhhh…." Aaya gushed like an impressed child.

Hatori laid out a towel. "Now, I'm going to record this secession for future review, if that's ok with you." Hatori said, knowing full well that Ayame would love it.

"Oh! Of course! If you wanted a tape of my wonderful voice you had only to ask, Tori-san!"

Hatori rolled his eyes and turned on the microphone. "Now. Strip naked and lay down on your stomach."

…

Shigure stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as saucers. No, he did not just hear what he thought he heard! Shigure rushed back to the door, which was still locked.

"Shigure" Hatori's voice sounded extremely irritated. "I told you, we are not to be disturbed."

"O-o-of course, Hatori, whatever you say…" Shigure made a show of stomping his feet to the end of the hall, then tiptoed back to the doorway.

"Now," Hatori's voice came to him, sounding just a tad mischievous, "strip."

…

Hatori allowed himself a smirk, which went unnoticed by Ayame who was humming happily, his back turned, as he folded his clothes and laid them neatly on top of the sea of decay. Hatori straightened his face as Ayame turned.

"Like what you see?" Ayame purred, posing slightly for Hatori's benefit. Oh yes, Ayame was the perfect bait, even if he had no idea what was really going on.

"On your stomach."

…

It was all Shigure could do not to gasp. He couldn't believe it! Hatori and Ayame! And they weren't even going to let him in on it! They were supposed to be a trio, and there they were, having a secret affair, right under his nose! And in his office no less!

"You know, Tori, candles are very romantic. Nn!"

"You're tense. You should try to relax, or it will hurt more than necessary."

'_Ok, there has to be a logical explanation for that… plenty of things hurt more when you're tense, right?'_

"You're right, you're always right… but I can't help it, this is the first time I've- nn!"

'_the first time! Aaya's done everything under the sun! the only thing he hasn't done is- OH MY GOD!'_

…

"Ah! Not so hard, Tori-san!" Hatori smirked at the sound of Shigure gasping. "What was that? Someone's outside, maybe we should invite them in, after all, I'm sure you could use the practice- ow!"

…

Shigure was becoming frantic. _'How could he? He'd just invite some stranger in to JOIN THEM but he wouldn't even TELL ME what they were up to?'_

"Ah… Oh, Tori-san that's wonderful…"

'_THAT'S IT! LOCK OR NOT I'M COMING IN!'_

And with that, Shigure threw himself through the frail sliding door. It took him a while to register what he was seeing.

'aroma therapy candle, Hatori fully dressed, Aaya under a towel, massage oil… massage oil…'

"Oh."

Hatori smirked.

Ayame looked from one best friend to another, then shrugged. "I don't get it."

The End


End file.
